


Don't Let Them Hear You

by Crimson_Alchemistress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femdom, Femdom! Kylo, Fucking in a bathroom stall, Gaylo, Lesbian Reylo, Lesbian Sex, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), fem!Kylo, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Alchemistress/pseuds/Crimson_Alchemistress
Summary: “Kylo, we really don’t need to do this right now-” Rey panted but was cut off by Kylo’s hand as she leaned her head down and grazed her lips over Rey's ear.“Uh-uh-uh,” Kylo’s husky voice murmured into Rey’s ear. “No noise. You don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?”





	Don't Let Them Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on the, what, five billion multi-chaptered WIPs I have, I decided to write some lesbian Reylo smut. There are worse ways to procrastinate, I guess. Besides, writing this was hella fun.

Kylo shoved Rey against the wall of the bathroom stall, slipping her hand under Rey’s skirt and into her panties. Rey whimpered at the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers playing with her clit.

“Kylo, we really don’t need to do this right now-” Rey panted but was cut off by Kylo’s hand as she leaned her head down and grazed her lips over Rey's ear.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Kylo’s husky voice murmured into Rey’s ear. “No noise. You don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?” She removed her hand from Rey’s mouth and brushed Rey’s hair away from her neck, allowing Kylo room to suckle on Rey’s neck.

Rey bit her lip to stifle another moan. Why Kylo kept dragging her into semi-secluded spaces in public to fondle her was beyond her. Kylo’s exhibitionist ventures were going to get them caught eventually. But until that happened, Rey couldn’t deny the thrill she felt every time Kylo cornered her and shoved a hand down her underwear.

Kylo began thrusting her first two fingers into Rey’s dripping cunt while her thumb circled Rey’s swollen clit. Rey bit down harder on her lip. She felt intoxicated. She leaned her head back, allowing Kylo’s onslaught to bring her closer and closer to completion. Forgetting Kylo’s no noise rule, she gasped when Kylo’s thumbnail lightly scraped across her clit.

Kylo’s hand froze on Rey’s cunt, causing Rey to moan in protest, and she pulled away from Rey’s neck. She touched her forehead to Rey’s and kissed her. She pulled back and smirked at Rey. “The more noise you make, the longer this is going to take. Weren’t you the one in a rush to get somewhere, Princess?”

Rey swallowed her groan and rolled her eyes.

Kylo gently grabbed Rey’s chin. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Her fingers teased Rey’s lips and clit. “I might have to leave you hanging until tonight if you keep giving me attitude. Do you want that?”

Rey shook her head. “No, Kylo, please, I’ll be good.”

Kylo’s eyes softened. “I know.” She kissed Rey, slowly, tenderly, and plunged her fingers into Rey’s cunt again. Rey pulled away from the kiss and bit her lip. Kylo leaned down to whisper into Rey’s ear. “You’re doing so well, Princess. When I fuck you good and proper tonight, you can make all the noise you want.”

Rey exhaled sharply through her nose. She buried her face into Kylo’s breast to stifle her moans. Kylo ran her hand through Rey’s hair, her nails gently scratching at Rey’s scalp while her other hand worked Rey’s cunt. Rey mewled into Kylo’s chest, and Kylo simpered. The only sounds in the small single-stall bathroom were of Rey’s stifled whimpers and of Kylo’s fingers thrusting into Rey’s sopping hole.

Through her haze, Rey had the idea to level the playing field, at least a bit. She reached up to free Kylo’s brest from her bra and top and Rey attached herself to Kylo’s nipple, suckling and nipping at the hardened peak. Kylo grunted, low in her throat, and doubled down on Rey’s clit. A flick of Rey’s tongue on Kylo’s nipple sent her gasping into the empty bathroom.

Rey pulled away and smirked up at Kylo. “You don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?” she teased.

Kylo smirked back and planted her lips against Rey’s. Her tongue slid past Rey’s lips and fucked into Rey’s mouth. Rey responded by sucking on Kylo’s tongue every time it pulled back. Rey moaned into Kylo’s mouth as Kylo’s fingers scissored across Rey’s clit. Her breath hitched, and she held onto Kylo’s shoulders for dear life as she felt herself nearing her peak. She broke away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against Kylo’s chest.

Kylo plunged her fingers back into Rey and circled her thumb around Rey’s clit. “You’re so close, Rey,” she husked. “I love how wet you get when I fuck you in public. You’re going to be soaking the rest of the day, aren’t you? You’ll be so wet for me tonight. I’ll take care of you, babygirl. Make sweet, sweet love to you. Or I can use you and abuse you until you’re begging for mercy.”

Kylo’s dirty talk had Rey panting and quaking until she stiffened in Kylo’s arms. Her mouth hung open in a silent, breathy scream as waves of electricity coursed through her body. Kylo whispered endearment into Rey’s ear as she slowly came down. Kylo pulled her hand out of Rey’s panties and licked her fingers clean. She wrapped her arms around Rey and gently rocked the both of them in place.

“You’re such a good girl, Rey,” Kylo murmured. 

Rey smiled up at Kylo and reached up to kiss her, their lips melding together. When she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against Kylo’s neck, settling into her girlfriend’s supportive, tender embrace until her knees stopped shaking. This woman was going to be the death of Rey, yet somehow she didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
